


First, Do No Harm

by amiee_mxmb051415



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Doctors & Physicians, Drifting, M/M, Romance, mob boss, race cars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiee_mxmb051415/pseuds/amiee_mxmb051415
Summary: “First, Do No Harm" is the first and foremost rule that every doctor must swear upon. It is their oath and their duty. For Dr. Im Changkyun, he took upon that oath when he left his past in order to pursue a career that will make a difference in people's lives. But circumstances change. Circumstances where a person entered his life in the most unconventional way that forced him to reevaluate his oath. Circumstances that made him take on a different oath: "First, protect him."
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu & Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. A Doctor's Oath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["First, Do No Harm"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543217) by Amiee (@mxmb_051415). 



> Hi! This is Amiee, also known as @mxmb_051415 on twitter. This fanfic is a revamp of my "First, Do No Harm" twitter AU. For those who have read "First, Do No Harm" AU version, this version will have more details and more scenes that that did not get to appear in the AU version and I hope that you like it. For those who have not read it before, I really hope that you enjoy this story. Thank you so much for taking your time to read it!

Chapter 1: Wonho's POV

Wonho tensed his shoulders when he felt sharp nails raked his back. To feel the press of the nails against his Yves St. Laurent blazer made him want to cringe, but he held his composure. He had, after all, a reputation to keep up. 

As it were, he, and his best friends, Hyungwon and Shownu, were sitting at a table, having finished dinner and were counting down the seconds to be able to leave this grand party. A grand party that he has been way too many times since he was a child. Where most kids had sleepovers, he had to attend these parties with his father. 

Unfortunately, at these kinds of parties, where politicians schmooze mob bosses for money, Shownu and Wonho--sons of prominent mob bosses--had stay longer. As did Hyungwon--who was the son of a politician. 

Keeping up the image was required of them. They all had parts to play. This was theirs. 

“Hey, handsome. How come you aren’t mingling like the rest of us?” The girl with with sharp nails digging into his expensive blazer asked in a high pitched voice that he assumed was supposed to be seductive, but just sounded irritating to him. To add to that effect, her perfume wafted towards him and its noxious, overly sweet smell suffocated him. 

Shownu and Hyungwon looked at Wonho pitifully from next to him and Wonho forced a smile and said, “Not feeling too well.” And that was true. That girl's perfume was currently taking away all of his precious oxygen and he was convinced he was seconds away from dying. 

He turned his head to look at that girl and admittedly, she was beautiful. A face that was flawlessly accentuated with makeup, long brown locks, and shining smile that conveyed all of her intentions of what she wanted to do with Wonho if given the chance. But she also looked at Wonho like he has something to offer her. Like he was her next paycheck and trust fund all in one. She knew who he was and of his position. At this party, they all knew. 

“I can make you feel better,” she purred, while sliding her hands on Wonho's shoulders, making him cringe just a little. But Wonho let out a small smile and shook his head. That was the best he could offer in terms of politeness. 

Then, he glanced down at his Vacheron Constantin watch--the hands indicated that it was now 11:00 pm sharp. 

Ignoring the girl, he nodded at his two friends, and the three friends stood up. The girl's hands fell the moment Wonho stood, but he paid her no mind. He was not interested. Not by a long shot. 

“Sorry, maybe another time,” Wonho said to the girl, and left the table, leaving her behind in her cloud of noxious perfume. 

Walking through the partygoers, the onslaught of men and women mingling, dancing, and talking, Wonho found his father in the corner of the room, talking to Hyungwon’s father and Shownu’s father. The three sons approached their fathers, who watched their sons approached them with slight smiles on their faces. 

“Dad, I’m going to head out,” Wonho told his father and his father smiled a slight smile. Wonho's father was a built man around Wonho's height. Where he looked kind at times, Wonho knew better. This man was capable of so much more than just kindness that at times, Wonho himself was frightened. 

“Are you boys headed out together?” Hyungwon’s father asked. 

Wonho nodded and said politely, “Yes, sir.”

Wonho’s father stated, “Alright. I’ll see you later, son. You all be safe.”

When it comes to safety, these three were very much aware how much in danger they were constantly in. Wonho was an heir to a multi-million dollar illegal business. Every criminal, from the lowly drug dealers that sold illegal substances in the street corners to the top tier white collar criminals have heard of Wonho’s father, and by extension, Wonho himself. Though he had not officially dealt with any business yet, his name alone was enough to give him respect but also place him in danger. 

The three friends walked out of the party and headed towards their car.

“Can we go get some food? That food they gave us was not edible at all,” Shownu requested, frowning slightly at the memory of the food that was served.

Grinning slightly, Hyungwon asked, “Chicken?”

“Chicken,” Wonho nodded.

Wonho got into his black Bentley that was a university graduation gift from his father and pulled out of the party that was filled with corruption and shady business and into the cold and dark streets of Seoul. 

“Oh my god, I’m full,” Hyungwon complained, dropping the bone of his second chicken wing onto his plate.

They were now seated in their favorite chicken restaurant. 

“You ate two wings. Two. How are you full?” Shownu asked, taking a bite out of his chicken.

“Life makes me full, Shownu hyung. Now I just want to sleep,” Hyungwon murmured, resting his head on the table. The tall handsome boy, along with both Wonho and Shownu, were now dressed in just their white button downs and dress pants, losing their blazers long ago. But despite the fact that they dressed down a bit, they knew they stood out from other mundane humans in their every day clothes. Any onlooker catching sight of them can tell that they were different. 

Wonho was about to say something sarcastic to his friends when the door open and three men ran in with guns, yelling, “Give me your money!”

The owner of the restaurant screamed and she ran to the back of the restaurant to hide. Luckily, there were no other patrons in there except for them. One thief ran to the cash register and began taking out the bills that were in there while the other two raised their guns and pointed it at Wonho and his friends. 

“Money. Now,” one thief ordered. The theives did not bother with masks, and Wonho assumed that this was a grab-the-cash-and-go operation that they were confident they can pull off. Or they were just sloppy thieves. 

Shownu continued eating, unbothered, while Hyungwon let out a soft sigh.

“One night. I just wanted one relaxing night with my friends,” Hyungwon murmured, eyes showing his annoyance but otherwise remained unmoved. 

“Are you stupid? Give me your money!” The same thief yelled and Wonho stood up, slowly.

“Are you talking to me? Sorry, I don’t like it when people tell me what to do. Authority issues and all,” Wonho calmly responded while facing the thief and the gun that was pointed at him dead on.

Shownu finally took a sip of his soda and stood up as well, followed by Hyungwon. Like a well-oiled system, these three friends knew each other's moves without even needing to communicate verbally. 

“Listen, I’m all for you making money and stuff, but stealing from a restaurant owned by a old lady is just low,” Wonho said conversationally, slowly unbuttoning his cuff links and began to roll up his sleeves. It was partly for show, and it was partly because he didn't like his sleeves getting in the way. Not in circumstances like these. 

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do. Hyung, grab his wallet,” the guy in front of Wonho said, gun steady, and his companion reached forward to grab Wonho’s wallet that was peeking from Wonho's pants’ front pocket. 

Wonho then made his move. He quickly grabbed the second guy’s arm and pulled him in front of himself, as a shot rang out from the gun that belonged to the guy that called him stupid. The thief that Wonho used as a shield cried out in pain, and Wonho quickly grabbed the gun that his wounded shield, then held it and aimed.

Wonho pulled the trigger, but his target moved fast. From behind him, he could hear Shownu fighting the third guy that stole from the register. Wonho just hoped Hyungwon was somewhere safe.

Wonho felt a bullet flew by his head and he released his wounded shield to duck under the table and took another shot at the thief. The thief was inching towards the door, hoping to escape.

Wonho took an aim but before he could pull the trigger, he heard a small scream of surprise and he turned to find the owner of the restaurant come out from hiding. 

Wonho cursed and the thief aimed the gun at the old lady. Wonho immediately got up from his position by the table and ran to push the lady down, saving her from the bullet. 

However, in trying to save the innocent bystander, the bullet knicked Wonho on the side of his abdomen. The burn was intense and Wonho tried to block out the pain as he try to stand erect. 

Wonho heard the door slam open and the thief escaped.

“Are you okay?” Wonho asked, helping the lady up. 

Her eyes were wide and she nodded, “I’m okay. But you’re not, though. Let me call the police so they can get you some help.”

Wonho shook his head and then searched for his friends. Hyungwon stood up from his crouching position under a table in the corner. He looked fine but he had bruises underneath his eye and was bleeding from his lips. 

He smiled at Wonho and said, “I helped Shownu hyung a bit before he told me to go away. At least the guy looks worse than me.”

Wonho looked down by Shownu’s feet to see the guy...who looked like he was beaten badly and was unconscious. Better him than them. 

Shownu wiped the blood off of his knuckles with his handkerchief and informed the owner, “Call the police and tell them that there was an attempted robbery.”

With that, Shownu, Hyungwon and Wonho walked to the door. The pain was growing now and Wonho pressed against his wound to stop the bleeding, trying not to further the bleeding by restricting his movement the best that he can. He needed to get home to treat it. As per son of mob boss protocol, he excelled at healing his own wounds, especially if they were not life threatening. 

Shownu took Wonho’s keys and slid into the driver’s side of Wonho's vehicle while Wonho climbed to the back to lie down as per Shownu's insistence. It was a shame that these seats will be stained with blood.

“He needs a hospital, hyung,” Hyungwon murmured from the passenger seat.

“No! I don’t need a hospital. I’m fine!” Wonho yelled out, sucking in a breath when the pain increased after his yell. He just needed to get home to his first aid kit. 

“You’re going to the hospital,” Shownu said calmly before speeding the car through the night.

Wonho kept fighting the entire way there, insisting that he didn’t need a hospital. But his friends ignored him and they forcibly carried him into the hospital lobby. Hyungwon was surprisingly strong, Wonho noticed offhandedly. A deep voice yelled for a nurse to bring a stretcher, much to Wonho's annoyance. 

When the nurse urged him onto the stretcher, he growled out, “I don’t need a hospital. I’m fine, leave me alone. Take me home.” 

However, the pain heightened and he let out an involuntary groan. His body was not cooperating with him, apparently. 

He could hear Hyungwon and Shownu urging him to get on the stretcher but he ignored them. He was not going to get on that stretcher. 

The nurse said to someone, “He is refusing medical help.” 

He fought to get up once more despite the main that was slowly starting to take over his body, and in that attempt, he ended up accidentally pushing the nurse slightly. Before he could apologize to the nurse, strong arms pushed him onto the stretcher and he stared into a pair of dark, beautiful eyes when he was on his back against the stretcher. In that slight second, staring into those eyes, it did more for him that that girl with the piercing nails and the noxious perfume ever did. Simply put, the person staring hard into his eyes was breathtaking. 

However, this person was also pissing him off for restraining him and defensively, Wonho snapped out, “I don’t need medical help. I’m fine.” 

Wonho pushed his arms up to push this person away, but faster than he expected, the other person pinned his arms down once more and brought his face close to Wonho’s. Wonho felt his body stiffened reflextively from that close proximity. 

“You can accept my help and live. Or I can let you lie here and fight me, but you will bleed out from that bullet hole of yours and die. As much as you are pissing me off right now, I took an oath to ensure that I try to save people when they need help...even stubborn assholes like you. Understand?” The boy, who’s a doctor, said angrily. 

Wonho widen his eyes and contemplated his chances of winning for a second. He was outnumbered and frankly, outgunned. And from the looks of it, this doctor was stubborn. 

“Okay,” Wonho answered softly, reluctantly. It seems that there was no use in fighting here. 

The doctor relaxed his hold on Wonho’s arm, but Wonho quickly pulled the doctor back down. 

Ignoring his fast beating heart that reacted when Wonho was looking at this doctor, Wonho whispered softly, “If you’re set on saving me, then make sure I live. Because after this, I have to pay someone a visit for putting me here in the first place.”

The doctor's intelligent eyes took him in and nodded, without any further questions. And that was strange because he expected fear from the doctor. But this doctor was not scared of him. Or of the tattoos that decorated Wonho's shoulders that was clearly visible to the world. 

Wonho released his hold on the doctor’s coat. As the nurse and the young doctor pushed Wonho onto the stretcher, Wonho looked at the name that was engraved on the doctor’s coat. 

“Dr. Im Changkyun,” Wonho read in his mind.

Wonho smiled internally and thought, "Cute."


	2. Big Body, Bigger Heart

Chapter 2:

Changkyun's POV: 

Changkyun pushed the patient through the hallway towards the trauma rooms, where an attending doctor could further direct him as to what to he should do. As a first year resident, Changkyun, a great doctor as he is, did not have enough experience to treat a patient on his own, as much as he truly wanted to. 

Finally reaching his destination, one of the attending doctor in charge of the emergency room asked, "What’s the problem?” while rushing to the patient's side and started to examine him. 

Changkyun glanced down at the patient, who was extraordinarily quiet for someone who was causing a loud commotion just a few minutes ago. The patient looked sullen now, but awake, and his wound prominent against the stark contrast of his expensive looking white button down shirt. 

“Bullet wound towards the right side of his abdomen,” Changkyun informed the attending doctor. 

“I’ll take him from here, Dr. Im,” the attending said and Changkyun nodded, and Changkyun took a step back so the attending doctor can take over. 

“Wait, he isn’t going to treat me?” The patient asked the attending, a small frown on his face, as he took a glance at Changkyun. 

The nurse and attending doctor pushed the stretcher to the trauma room and the older doctor said, “Dr. Im is still a first year resident. He isn’t qualified to remove the bullet.”

The patient frowned further, “But how is he ever going to learn if you send him away. I want him in the room.”

The older doctor stared at his young patient, who stared at him back, eyes determined. Changkyun was confused as to why this patient was so insistent. 

The doctor sighed and turned to Changkyun, who was still lingering nearby. 

“Come on, Dr. Im,” the doctor said, and Changkyun immediately walked to them, partly confused, but more eager to learn. 

This was Changkyun’s first ever bullet wound, and as a first year resident, this wasn’t an opportunity that he would miss. 

“Dr. Yoo!” The attending doctor yelled when the patient was in the room. The nurse quickly prepping the patient for the bullet removal. 

Changkyun entered the trauma room, cleaning his hands quickly and putting on his gloves. Changkyun then immediately saw his friend, Kihyun, hover at the door, awaiting the attending doctor’s orders. 

“Take care of the bleeding that are on those two over there,” the older doctor gestured to the patient’s two friends who came in with bruises and minor bleeding. 

“Page Dr. Lee to help you. He’s doing rounds in pediatrics right now, but tell him it’s urgent,” the doctor ordered, and Kihyun respectfully said, “Yes, sir.”

Kihyun looked at Changkyun and gave his friend a small smile, to which Changkyun waved briefly and smiled back. 

The attending then closed the door and turned to the patient.

“We are going to give you some local anesthesia and then take out the bullet, okay?” The attending doctor informed the patient. The patient nodded his head briefly but didn't say much else. Changkyun froze a bit when the attending doctor removed the patient's clothes, revealing tattoos that decorated the patient's shoulders and chest. Intricate designs marked the patient's skin with different but connected designs. Changkyun took a step closer, wanted to see more. 

“Dr. Im, come help me,” the older doctor said and Changkyun shook his head little to clear the haze that clouded his head just a little at the sight of the tattoos. Right. Doctor. He was a doctor. 

And he had a patient to take care of. 

___

[The M.Ds Group Text Message -- Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Changkyun]

MinMin: Okay, but the patient I treated was tall? I asked him how he got his wounds and he told me that he killed a guy.

MinMin: I don't know if I should call the police. 

Kihyun: Look at it this way...you are surrounded by all these chemicals and medicine that you know how to utilize to make it fatal. You're safe.

Kihyun: At least yours talked to you. Mine gave me short answers when I asked him how he got his wounds. Not only was he tall, but...he was huge???

MinMin: KI, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TREAT HIS WOUNDS, NOT GIVE HIM A FULL PHYSICAL EXAM!

Kihyun: No, not like that! His size was big. HIs body size. Not his...you know...

Kyunnie: Hyung, you're a doctor. You should be able to type in "penis" without hesitation. 

Kihyun: How was your patient, Kyunnie?

Kyunnie: Alive. The bullet has been taken out and he's stitched up. 

Kyunnie: He has checked in as a patient and is resting. 

Kihyun: He's pretty handsome. 

Kyunnie: He's pretty annoying. 

Kihyun: As annoying as Minhyuk?

MinMin: Excuse YOO!

Kihyun: How long have you been waiting to use that?

MinMIn: Since the beginning of our friendship. 

___

Changkyun read through his patient’s charts and discovered that the patient’s name is “Lee Hoseok.” His blood type is B and he was quite physically healthy. 

“Kyunnie, we are doing rounds. You want to present your patient?” Kihyun asked him with some interns in tow.

Kihyun was one of the best surgical resident within his year. His dedication as a doctor has earned him the privilege of being in charge of the interns, something completely unheard of for a second year resident. Changkyun met him when he first interned here, and Kihyun was merely a first year then. Because Changkyun have been the youngest intern, having skipped a grade in elementary school, he did not fit in among the other interns. Kihyun and Minhyuk saw him sitting alone during lunch and decided to befriend him, and they have been close over since. Kihyun took care of him and cared for him, especially when Changkyun decided to overwork instead of rest, and Minhyuk was a ray of sunshine that brought smiles to Changkyun’s face every time Changkyun was stressed or sad. 

Changkyun nodded at his friend, and together with the interns, they walked to Hoseok’s room. 

Inside, Hoseok was lying propped up on the bed, shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his abdomen. His state of shirtlessness and tattoos, one of which is a script that said, “You know my name, not my story,” caused many female interns to sigh and giggle. Changkyun sighed internally, trying not to stare too long at the patient’s fit figure. 

His friends, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon as Changkyun read from their charts, were on the chairs that were beside the hospital bed. They both looked up as the hoard of doctors walked in.

“Good morning, Mr. Hoseok. How are you feeling this morning?” Kihyun asked, a mild smile on his face. 

Hoseok cleared his throat and said, “Call me Wonho, please.”

Kihyun, his professional smile still in place, corrected himself and said, “My apologies, Mr. Wonho.”

From the corner of his eye, Changkyun saw Hyungwon stifled his laughter while mouthing, “Mr. Wonho.” Changkyun wasn’t sure why that was humorous. 

Hoseok…Wonho rolled his eyes lightly and said, “I’m fine, doctor. When can I leave?”

Kihyun scrolled through his handheld tablet briefly before looking at Wonho, “Let’s have Dr. Im present and we can tell you the prognosis.”

“Mr. Lee Hoseok, age six, admitted last night due to a minor bullet wound on the right side of his abdomen,” Changkyun rattled out, having already memorized Wonho’s chart. 

Wonho sputtered, “Age six?!”

Changkyun smirked lightly. This was payback for last night, since Wonho had made a huge fuss when Changkyun was putting on Wonho’s bandage. He may have threatened Wonho’s life a little as well. But to be fair, Changkyun can probably repair any wounds that he inflicted upon this rather physically big patient of his. 

Kihyun looked at at Changkyun sharply, but Changkyun can see Kihyun repressing his smile. He heard Wonho’s friends laughed out loud and Wonho glared at Changkyun. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. It has been a long night for me. I meant, age twenty-six,” Changkyun corrected himself, smirking slightly. 

The younger wanted to laugh at Wonho’s petulance but he didn’t. He was, after all, a professional. 

“So what is the prognosis of a six…oh, I mean, twenty-six year old male whose bullet has been taken out?” Hyunwoo asked with laughter in his voice. 

“Shownu…,” Wonho glared at Hyunwoo and the recipient of the glare laughed. 

Ah, he prefers Shownu over Hyunwoo. What is with these people and their two names? That is extremely inconvenient…unless they’re doing some illegal stuff and don’t want to use their real names. He thought about how Minhyuk said that the taller friend, Hyungwon, said that he killed someone. Suddenly, Changkyun inched closer to Kihyun, getting ready to protect his friend from these three people. It was rather instinctual than a conscious act, but for Changkyun, he would protect his friends with his life. 

Wonho noticed the movement and raised an eyebrow at Changkyun. Wonho's observant eyes did not miss a thing and was now looking at Changkyun as though he knew what Changkyun was thinking. 

“Dr. Im, what is his prognosis?” Kihyun asked him, while the rest of the interns listened intently. 

Changkyun stared at Wonho’s face unflinchingly when he said, “He needs rest and will have to take antibiotics. He needs to come back to get his stitches taken out. The area needs to be cleaned daily and kept dry, as well. He’ll make full recovery soon if he doesn't exert too much physical activity upon his body."

The interns nodded and Changkyun can hear them taking notes. Kihyun nodded and said, “The attending will do a final check on you and will discharge you soon.”

With that Kihyun nodded and then turned to Shownu (assuming that Shownu is his preferred name) and Hyungwon (the alleged man killer). Changkyun had a feeling that the taller boy said that he killed a person to scare Minhyuk given the kindness that seem to radiate from the taller, handsome boy, but Changkyun could not be too sure. 

Kihyun asked them, “Are you two okay?”

Both Shownu and Hyungwon were discharged last night as they didn’t have any life threatening injuries.

“We’re fine,” Shownu said and Kihyun nodded, squinting slightly at Shownu a little longer before leading the interns out the door. Changkyun watched as Shownu seems to be looking at Kihyun with a spark of something in his eyes as well. 

Whatever it was, it was gone the moment Kihyun walked out the door. But Changkyun did not dwell on it too much. Because though a part of him was concerned about these men being killers, they didn't seem like bad people. Like deranged ones that would kill innocent people. And for Kihyun and Minhyuk, they were both innocent. 

“Wait,” Changkyun felt a hand grab his hand when he was about to follow Kihyun and the interns out the door. 

Changkyun stared at their joined hands, frowning slightly. Wonho slowly released his hold and Changkyun took his hand back, lightly rubbing the spot where their skins touched. 

“I’m- do you think I’m really a six year old?” Wonho asked while biting his lips lightly, surprising Changkyun completely. 

Changkyun shook his head and smiled a professional smile, “I’m sorry, Mr. Wonho. It was small slip.”

“Where was that doctor who teased me just minutes ago?” Wonho murmured aloud while keeping his eyes on Changkyun's face. 

Changkyun wasn’t going tell his patient that his teasing mood left him when he began to suspect that Wonho and Shownu may be using nicknames for less than noble reasons. But at the same time, Changkyun could not help but find Wonho a bit endearing. 

Changkyun lowered his eyes to meet Wonho’s. At that moment, Changkyun felt lost and oddly vulnerable—as though Wonho could see right through him. 

Changkyun was saved from having to answer Wonho’s musings when his pager went off. 

“I’ll see you later, Mr. Wonho,” Changkyun smiled a small smile and turned to leave the room.

“Changkyun,” Wonho called out and Changkyun turned to face the person who partially fascinated him, something that he would never admit out loud.

“It’s doctor-“ Changkyun was going to correct him when Wonho let out a bright smile and said, “Call me Hoseok.”

___

Hoseok's POV: 

Hoseok turned to face his friends when his doctor headed out the door. His two friends were looking at him strangely. 

“Are you okay? Do you need your head checked out?” Hyungwon asked, his face is utter confusion as he stared at Hoseok as though he just grew two heads and a tail. 

“I’m fine. Why?” Hoseok asked, confused. 

Shownu gave Hoseok a weird look and said, “Wonho. You never let anyone call you by your real name. Not even your father. Not since—,“ Wonho immediately interrupted him by shaking his head. 

“Wonho is just easier, you know that,” he murmured, and he turned his head away from his friends. 

His phone pinged with a notification and he unlocked his screen to find a text from Joohoney, his friend and official-unofficial hacker. 

Jooheon also worked in this hospital as a computer engineer, in charge of everything computer related in this hospital. He also works as a hacker by night, but that's something very few people know about. 

___

[Text Message between Jooheon and Hoseok]

Joohoney: Wonho hyung, explain to me why I just found out you're in the hospital. The hospital that I work at, no less. 

Hoseok: I'm fine. Just a minor gunshot wound. 

Joohoney: You call that MINOR???

Hoseok: It's not a big dead. 

Joohoney: It is and you know it. But I can see that you're treated and should recover soon. 

Hoseok: Speaking of, I need you do to me a favor, please. Actually, two favors. 

Joohoney: I'm at work right now, but what is it? 

Hoseok: I'm going to drop you a location. Can you hack the CCTV around that neighborhood? Focus the search on three men who were together at around 11: 20 pm last night. 

Joohoney: What happened, hyung?

Hoseok: I just need the identities of the three men. 

Joohoney: I'm going to assume they shot you. 

Hoseok: Yes. 

Joohoney: Drop the location. 

Hoseok: I sent it. 

Joohoney: So I have good news and bad news. 

Hoseok: What's the good news? 

Joohoney: I found the location of the two men. Both of them are admitted in this hospital. 

Hoseok: What's the bad news?

Joohoney: The third on is a ghost. No online footprint, no address, no relatives. 

Hoseok: Give me the room of the two that are in this hospital. 

Joohoney: They're both in room 250. The police are guarding their room right now. Hyung, don't do anything stupid. You literally have a bullet wound to recover from. 

Hoseok: These are shitty people, honey. They tried robbing a restaurant owned by an elderly lady. 

Jooheony: Fine...just be safe. I'll hide your tracks the best that I can. What's the second favor. 

Hoseok: What do you know about Im Changkyun. He's a doctor here .

Joohoney: Hyung, I know him. He's like a little brother to me. 

Hoseok: What is he like? I'm rather miffed that you know him and never talk about him to us. 

Joohoney: That's because he's a doctor and probably isn't into criminal enterprises? AND HE IS AN INNOCENT LITTLE BEING. 

Hoseok: I am not going to corrupt him! But what is he like? 

Joohoney: Maybe you should ask him yourself. 

Hoseok: I don't think he likes me very much. 

Joohoney: How do you know that? 

Hoseok: He called me a six year old. 

Joohoney: LOL that sounds like him. Did you piss him off as he was treating you? 

Hoseok: I may have complained that he was bandaging me too tightly. But it was true! I wasn't trying to be difficult. 

Joohoney: He's a great doctor, hyung. The youngest in his year. But if you want to know more about him, you should talk to him. That's how normal relationships work.   
___

Hoseok sighed as he closed out of the text message and set his phone on his lap. When has his life ever been normal? 

He got up from his lying position, wincing a little at the discomfort. It wasn’t pain per se, so he wasn’t too worried. Just mild discomfort that he can handle. 

“Room 250, let’s go,” Hoseok murmured, and got up from his position and walked out the door. He simply just wanted to get information about the third guy who was now on the loose, possibly posing dangers to others. Though he was as a son of a criminal, it didn’t sit right with him when innocent people are in danger. 

To their credit, Shownu and Hyungwon didn't try to stop him when he led the way to room 250. They were loyal that way. Or just as foolish as he was at times. 

When he and his friends approached the room 250, there were no signs of any police officers, and Hoseok furrowed his brows in confusion. This wing of the hospital was empty and quiet, mainly because it currently held two criminals who were deemed violent.

Shownu moved slightly closer to Hoseok, feeling a wrongness in the air, and Shownu nodded silently, signaling that he was about to open the door. The door swung open and he then realized why no police officers were guarding the door. 

Because they were inside the room, both of them unconscious and on the floor. But what concerned Hoseok was something else entirely. 

Because further into the room, the two thieves had guns in their hands once more. But this time, it was not at Hoseok or his friends that they were aiming at. It was at Dr. Kihyun and his doctor, Im Changkyun.


	3. "Babe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this! I just want to say that I am hoping you're enjoying this story so far. And for me personally, I tend to designate "Babe" to Wonho & Changkyun often. It appears all the time across all of my AUs on twitter, and that will remain the same here. When you see "Babe" in my stories, most likely, it will be Wonho & Changkyun using it in regards to each other. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!

Changkyun's POV: 

Changkyun stared down the gun that was pointed right at his head, not breathing. He felt Kihyun beside him breathing faster, scared, and Changkyun began assessing the ways in which he and Kihyun can get out of this situation alive. 

When the attending doctor paged him and Kihyun to check up on the patients in room 250, encountering two unconscious police officers and two patients holding guns was not something that he had expected. Both patients immediately told Kihyun and Changkyun to close the door and requested a safe passage out of this hospital. 

Changkyun heard the door open, but Changkyun remained unmoved while staring at the gun in front of him, waiting. The gun holders both turned to look towards the door opening, and Changkyun immediately moved. He pushed Kihyun away from the gun and towards the bed, where Kihyun landed on it noisily. Milliseconds later, he ducked under the gun, and pushed the patient in front of him, knocking the gun out of the way. The second patient aimed the gun at Changkyun as Changkyun was still fighting his assailant, when Hoseok ran from the side and gave second gun holder a sharp punch, causing the second assailant to fall. Hoseok grabbed for the gun, throwing it at Shownu. 

Changkyun felt a fist punch his cheek, and he gritted his teeth, feeling that familiar ache. His assailant reached for the gun, but Changkyun deftly landed a blow to his face, thoroughly disrupting the assailant's intent to reach for the weapon once more. 

Changkyun felt a presence next to him and he looked over to see Shownu gently nudging Changkyun, telling him to move. Changkyun did, and Shownu grabbed Changkyun’s attacker, punched him once, and the assailant dropped to the floor, unconscious. 

“This has to be the second time he fell unconscious because of you, hyung,” Hyungwon casually commented from the side of the room.

Shownu did not say anything and lifted the man up and threw him onto the bed. Hoseok did the same, placing the other unconscious man on the other bed. Both of them must have thrown some powerful punches for the two assailants to look like unconscious sack of potatoes. 

Changkyun looked at both of them and murmured, “Thank you.”

Shownu nodded, but didn’t say anything, his eyes on Kihyun. 

Hoseok smiled, and Changkyun resisted the urge to smile back. He should not smile at the handsome person whose cute smile seems to light up the entire room, right? 

Changkyun looked at Kihyun, who looked shaken, but otherwise unharmed. 

“Ki hyung, are you okay?” Changkyun immediately flew to Kihyun, gently putting an arm around his friend's shoulders. 

Kihyun shook his head and murmured, “I didn’t…expect that to happen.”

Of course, most doctors don't expect to be attacked by patients in their own hospital. 

Hoseok commented, “I”m pretty sure lots of people don’t expect guns to be pointed at them often.”

Hoseok winced when Shownu elbowed him.

“Are you okay?” Shownu asked quietly, to which Kihyun looked up at him and nodded. 

Groans were then heard and everyone in the room turn to look at the policemen who were about to come out from unconsciousness.

“Well, good thing they’re in a hospital,” Changkyun murmured. 

___

Hospital security were called in and more police officers arrived, now taking post both inside and outside the hospital room. Hopefully, these officers were more competent than the officers from before. Hoseok, Shownu, and Hyungwon were back in Hoseok’s hospital room. As for the two doctors, they just left the psychiatrist’s office. 

“I swear, if that doctor asked me how I felt again, I was going to deck him,” Changkyun muttered, feeling annoyed. 

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “He was just doing his job.”

Changkyun didn’t comment. The psychiatrist had a difficult time understanding that Changkyun was okay and he was not traumatized or whatever. 

Walking towards the surgical wing of the hospital, he felt his phone vibrate. It was from Minhyuk. 

“Hey, you bastard! Why didn’t you reply to me!” Minhyuk yelled through the device. 

Changkyun made a face at Kihyun, who rolled his eyes once after he heard Minhyuk's loud voice coming from the phone.

For a person who just got out of a gun standoff situation, Kihyun was oddly calm. Granted, he was shaken before, but now, he was back to regular Kihyun.

“We were in…a situation,” Changkyun replied mildly. 

“What situation? Apparently, this hospital is housing two criminals or something and then two doctors were held at gunpoint or something,” Minhyuk gossiped. 

“Uhhh, yeah…that was us,” Changkyun responded. 

“WHAT?! Are you guys okay?” Minhyuk exclaimed, nearly bursting Changkyun’s ear drums.

Any louder and Changkyun may need to visit the Ear, Nose, and Throat doctor just to have his ears checked out. 

“We are fine. I need to check up on my patient. I’ll see you later, Min,” Changkyun responded as he reached closer to Hoseok’s room. 

Before they could enter the room, Kihyun’s pager went off and he frowned. 

“Go hyung, I can do this,” Changkyun informed Kihyun and Kihyun nodded. 

Kihyun walked the other direction and Changkyun walked into the room, seeing only Hoseok on the bed. This time, he was dressed in tight black jeans and a grey zip up hoodie. 

Seeing the young patient dressed in casual clothing did something rather funny to Changkyun's heart. 

“Hey, doctor,” Hoseok smiled slightly, his grin making his eyes light up a little. 

“Have you been discharged yet?” Changkyun asked him while giving Hoseok a once over just to make sure his patient wasn't bleeding from places that should not be bleeding. 

Hoseok smiled, “Yes. I was waiting for you.”

Changkyun stepped closer to Hoseok hesitantly, and Hoseok tilted his head while looking at Changkyun. He had a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Where did you learn how to fight like that?” Hoseok asked the younger.

Changkyun froze. 

“What do you mean?” Changkyun frowned, while his brain tried to find an appropriate response to Hoseok's question. 

Hoseok thoughtfully murmured, “The punches that you threw…you knew what you were doing.”

Changkyun scoffed and shook his head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Hoseok smirked, “Babe, let me tell you something. My father is a businessman. He bullshits for a living and has taught me how to do it as well. But what he also taught me is to tell the difference between bullshit and the truth too.”

Hoseok continued, lifting up an eyebrow, “And you…you’re lying.”

Changkyun felt frustrated with Hoseok and snapped, “I don’t see how any of this is your business. You’re discharged. I am not obligated to treat you anymore since you’re no longer hurt. Goodbye.”

Changkyun turned away to leave, but once again, Hoseok grabbed hold of his hand. Changkyun felt the heat where the skin made contact and turned around to face Hoseok. 

“Changkyun, can I borrow your phone? I seemed to have lost mine in the fight earlier, and I need Shownu to come get me,” Hoseok asked, eyes pleading. 

Changkyun squinted at Hoseok and slowly took his phone out from the pocket of his white coat. He unlocked the phone and handed it to Hoseok. 

Hoseok flashed a grateful smile, and his previous irritation with Hoseok vanished. He typed something in before pressing a few more buttons as Changkyun waited patiently. Changkyun took that time to give Hoseok a thorough look. 

To Changkyun, Hoseok was an enigma. Hoseok was once boisterous and adamant that he didn’t need medical help. He was injured from Changkyun can only assume was from a gun fight. But Hoseok had a soft smile when he smiled at Changkyun. Hoseok and Shownu also saved his and Kihyun’s lives, even though Changkyun was capable of protecting himself and Kihyun as well. 

“Here,” Hoseok handed Changkyun his phone back and Changkyun placed the device back into the pockets of his white coat. 

“You ready?” Shownu appeared at the doorway, and Hoseok nodded, standing up from his previous position on the hospital bed. 

Shownu gave Changkyun a small nod and walked towards the direction of the exit, and Hoseok turned to Changkyun. 

“Thank you again for saving my life, Dr. Im Changkyun. I’ll see you later,” Hoseok smiled brightly and walked out the door. 

Changkyun murmured a soft bye and was about to turn away when something caught his eye. A phone. In Hoseok’s back pocket. 

___

[Text Message between Hoseok and Changkyun]

Chat name: Babe 🐰

Hoseok: Hi 

Changkyun: Okay, first...why?!

Hoseok: Why, what? 

Changkyun: Why did you do...all of this?

Hoseok: Well, I wanted to get your number but I couldn't find a way to ask you without you saying no. 

Changkyun: And there's a reason why I would say no!

Hoseok: What's the reason? 

Changkyun: I'm your doctor?

Hoseok: Not anymore. 

Changkyun: It's still wrong!

Hoseok: Stop being so dramatic. I wouldn't have pegged you for the dramatic type. That seems more like your doctor friend, Minhyuk. He's dramatic. 

Changkyun: Also, what is it with this "Babe" stuff? I'm gonna change your name to "Do Not Respond."

Hoseok: Awww, that's mean. I saved your life. 

Changkyun: I could have handled myself. 

Hoseok: Both guys?

Changkyun: Yes. 

Hoseok: Speaking of, are you not going to respond to my question as to how you know how to land a punch?

Changkyun: No. 

Hoseok: That's a shame. 

Hoseok: Babe, do me a favor. Just accept it. 

Changkyun: Wait, accept what? 

___

Changkyun looked at his phone in confusion as he sat behind the nurse’s station, swirling the chair back and forth. Accept it? Accept what?

“Hi, delivery for Dr. Im Changkyun?” asked the stranger who just approached the nurse’s station. 

Changkyun stood up and said, “That’s me.”

“Here you go. Enjoy!” Changkyun was handed a big bag and the aroma of chicken hit him.

Curiously, he opened the bag to see a big box filled with chicken and other small containers of side dishes. 

“Changkyun! Is that chicken?” Kihyun’s eyes lit up and he ran the short distance to Changkyun’s side like he couldn't get to the chicken fast enough. 

“Hmmm, yeah, go for it,” Changkyun said as Kihyun immediately took out a wing and happily munched on it. 

“Oh my god, food!” Minhyuk’s voice could be heard from down the hallway and Changkyun heard Minhyuk's rapid footsteps as he ran down the empty hallway to where both he and Kihyun were standing. He was next to Changkyun and the chicken in seconds, also taking out a wing. 

Changkyun frowned a little and pulled up his conversation with “Babe 🐰.”

___

[Text Message between Hoseok and Changkyun]

Chat name: Babe 🐰

Changkyun: Did you buy me chicken?

Hoseok: Actually, Shownu, Hyungwon, and I all bought it for you, Dr. Kihyun, and Dr. Minhyuk as thanks for treating our wounds. 

Changkyun: Do you always thank your doctors this way?

Hoseok: Hmm, never had the chance to because I don't see doctors often. 

Changkyun: As a doctor, I would advise you get your physical annually. 

Hoseok: If I decide to do so, will you perform the physical for me?

___

Changkyun didn’t know how to respond to that question and he felt his cheeks heat up involuntarily. 

“Kyunnie, there’s a note here for you,” Minhyuk said and handed him a paper that was folded in half with Changkyun’s name on it. 

He opened the note and caught sight of very small and beautiful script on the little sheet of paper.

“Changkyun, once again, I didn’t know how to ask this without you rejecting me outright. But, I am asking you to have dinner with me. I overheard you talking to Dr. Kihyun about your shift and how you are done tomorrow at 7 p.m. tomorrow. If you accept my offer, I will be waiting at the front of the hospital. I will wait until 7:10 p.m., and if you don’t come after that, I understand. Enjoy your food. You’ve worked hard.”

The note was signed as “Lee Hoseok” and Changkyun folded the note and put it in his coat pocket before anyone can read it.

“So, what did the note say?” Kihyun asked, looking at Changkyun closely.

“Nothing. Just to enjoy the chicken,” Changkyun murmured. 

___

[Text Message between Hoseok and Changkyun]

Chat name: Babe 🐰

Changkyun: I got your note. 

Hoseok: Hmm, don't give me an answer yet. Think about it and I can get my answer by whether you choose to come meet me or not. 

Changkyun: Hoseok, I'm not interesting. Whatever you are curious about or want to "unravel", there's nothing there. 

Hoseok: Who says anything about curiosity? Changkyunnie, it could be that I want to get to know you. 

Hoseok: Think about it and maybe I will see you tomorrow. 

Changkyun: Okay. Wait, how did you know to get us chicken? I could have been allergic to chicken. 

Hoseok: You and Dr. Kihyun were kinda loud when talking about what you wanted to eat for dinner when you were outside of our room. Pretty sure the entire hospital heard Kihyun yelled, "CHICKEN!" excitedly. It woke Hyungwon up from his nap, and that's impressive because Hyungwon can sleep through an apocalypse. 

___

Changkyun spent the rest of his day and the next day thinking about Hoseok and his request for dinner. A part of him didn’t want to do it, as he was Hoseok’s doctor and that did not feel appropriate. But at the same time, a part of him wanted to. If Hoseok claimed that he was not curious, Changkyun can claim that he was the one who was curious. 

The next day, he had dressed in black skinny jeans, a denim button down and black leather jacket over it. He knew that he had to change into scrubs at the hospital anyway, but…if he decided to go to dinner with Hoseok, at least he will be prepared. 

Entering the hospital, he was joined by Kihyun and Minhyuk in the locker room.

“Kyunnie, you look so nice. What are you dressing for?” Minhyuk asked, an amused glint in his eyes. 

Changkyun shook his head and muttered, “Nothing.”

This was something that he was not quite prepared to discuss with his friends just yet. 

Changkyun was saved from more questions when the locker room opened and in walked Jooheon. He noticed them and smiled, running to their side. 

Before he could say anything, he and Kihyun were enveloped in Jooheon’s arms while Jooheon said, “Are you guys okay? I heard what happened yesterday!”

Kihyun said, muffled by Jooheon’s hug, “We’re fine, Jooheon. All good.”

Jooheon pulled back and gave both Kihyun and Changkyun a thorough inspection, before nodding. 

“I heard that Wonho hyung and Shownu hyung were there too,” Jooheon commented.

Kihyun perked up, “You know them?”

Jooheon nodded, “Yeah, they’re…friends of mine.”

Changkyun looked at Jooheon closely and Jooheon had a thoughtful look on his face. But it was unreadable and Changkyun didn’t know what to say or what to ask. 

“Do I have to almost die to get a hug from you too?” Minhyuk asked, visibly pouting. 

Jooheon smiled and said, “Nope!” 

Jooheon enveloped all three of them into a huge hug and they all laughed. 

Jooheon brightened the room as much as Minhyuk did, and that warmed Changkyun.

“Okay, quit hugging. We have lives to save, people,” a voice said, and they peeked up to see one of their favorite attending rolled his eyes but was grinning at them. 

“Minhyuk, where are you supposed to be?” The attending asked.

Minhyuk straightened and adjusted his stethoscope around his neck. 

“Peds, sir,” Minhyuk smiled. His favorite unit is pediatrics and Changkyun knew that peds will be where Minhyuk will want to specialize in after residency is over. 

“Kihyun?” The attending asked, and Kihyun responded, “Neuro.”

“And you?” The attending turn to Changkyun and Changkyun smiled, “General surgery.” 

“Get going then” the attending shooed them out the door, and Jooheon bid them a goodbye as he walked off towards his office. 

The three surgical residents walked off to their assigned tasks.

All too soon, it was time for Changkyun to clock out and he had change out of his scrubs and into his chosen outfit from this morning. He sat on the bench inside the locker room, staring at his watch. The hands indicated that it was now “7:04” and he wasn’t sure as to what he should do. To go or not go to. Hoseok has given him an easy way out. 

“7:06” and Changkyun still didn’t move. 

“7:08” and Changkyun got up from his seat, he ran out, and headed towards the front doors.


End file.
